Description (Adapted from the application: The goal of the imaging core is to make sophisticated and expensive specimen processing, microscopy, imaging, and image analysis equipment available to the PPG users. There are several advantages to making state-of-the-art image acquisition and analysis part of a central core that is available to multiple users. The cost of equipment is spread among many users: this is true for equipment and supplies purchased with PPG funds, and also for equipment obtained by individual PPG investigators. Sharing specialized equipment avoids unnecessary duplication among investigators, as well as underutilization of equipment. The availability of advanced imaging capabilities encourages use and permits PPG investigators to apply a wider range of techniques to address their research questions. Utilization of a core facility for techniques that are shared among PPG investigators enhances interactions among projects, the sharing of expertise, and minimizes experimental variability based on technical detail. The development time for new techniques is minimized and new techniques are more rapidly made available to all of the PPG investigators.